Computer Vision Syndrome (CVS) (also known as Digital Eye Strain) refers to eye and/or vision-related problems (e.g., dry eyes, blurry vision, fatigue, etc.) that can be experienced as a result of lengthy, ongoing exposure to devices such as computers, tablets, smartphones, etc. Many of these problems occur as a result of users not blinking frequently enough while viewing such devices. With the increasing proliferation and usage of the referenced devices, incidence of CVS is also increasing across many populations.